Revenge: Saving Shadows
by Dovewing22
Summary: Starlingkit is a regular kit with high hopes of become an apprentice early. Everything is swept away from her during one storm. A prophecy unfolds and Starlingkit worst night mares become reality.
1. Characters

Hi peoples! If some of you remember me then yes i did say i would make a story with your characters but, i was told that that wasn't allowed. So here is the new character list. Some of you (if you submitted a character) may see one that resembles yours.

* * *

Thunderclan:

Leader: Willowstar

Tom

Dark gray fluffy tom cat with a large build and dark navy blue eyes

Deputy: Finchpool

She-cat

Small and sleek light brown she-cat with a darker brown stripe on her back and bright amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Bramblepatch

Tom

Scruffy grumpy white tom with brown tabby patches and green eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice:

Kinkpaw

Tom

Sleek black tom with big amber eyes

Warriors:

Shadowfang

Tom

Huge pure black tom with big teeth and blazing yellow eyes

Darkwing

She-cat

Small silver she-cat with black dapples and green eyes

Goldsky

She-cat

Sleek and nimble she-cat with a golden pelt and faded light brown stripes on her legs and light blue eyes

Timberclaw

Tom

Muscular dark brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes

Frostshine

She-cat

Pure white she-cat with a black tail tip and hazel eyes

Dustfur

Tom

Creamy yellow-white cat with hazel eyes

Vinescratch

Tom

Sleek light gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Hazelsnow

She-cat

light brown she cat with black and white dapples and gold eyes

Robintail

Tom

Big light brown with a white chest and blue eyes

Spiderpatch

She-cat

Thin lilac and orange tortishell she-cat with greenish-yellow eyes

Flowerspot

She-cat

Skinny lilac and orange tortishell she-cat with green eyes, the identical twin sister of spider patch. No one can tell them apart.

Fogstreak

Tom

Energetic light gray tom with swirled with markings on his pelt and lively forest green eyes

Cloudstep

She-cat

Long legged gray she-cat with faded darker gray dappled markings and blue eyes

Apperentices:

Patchpaw

Tom

Handsome calico tom with stunning emerald green eyes

Pinepaw

Tom

Small orange tabby tom with brown eyes

Breezepaw

Tom

Sandy colored tom with amber eyes

Crackpaw

Tom

Sandy colored tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Fawnpaw

She-cat

Light reddish colored she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Petalsong

She-cat

Reddish she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Mother too Robintails kits:

Lilykit

She-cat

A light brown she-cat with a black stripe running down her back and three black tail rings and emerald green eyes

Molekit

Tom

A dark reddish colored tom with blue eyes

Sunstone

She cat

Golden-yellow she cat with orange dapples and shining green eyes

Expecting Willowstars kits

Wrennose

She-cat

A pretty sandy colored she-cat with a white locket marking on her chest with brown eyes

Mother to Shadowfangs kit:

Starlingkit

She-cat

A pure black she-cat with a white locket marking on her chest and shining yellow eyes

Elders:

Stormtail

Tom

Dark gray tom with brown patches and gold eyes

Jupinerfoot

She-cat

Red-orange tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Icetooth

Tom

White tom with black spots and blue eyes

Windclan:

Leader: Hollystar

She-cat

Sleek white She-cat with black patches and forest green eyes

Deputy: Fallenstone

Tom

Huge light brown tom with darker stripes, long fur, and dark brown eyes

Medicine cat: Grasseyes

She-cat

Golden-yellow she-cat with light brown stripes and strange mixed colored eyes

Warriors: Redfoot

She-cat

A long furred orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes a reddish colored feet

Twistedtail

Tom

A dark brown tom who's fur fades to light brown with yellow eyes

Hawkwing

She-cat

A red-brown she-cat with dark brown points and amber eyes

Pantherfur

Tom

Stunning black tuxedo tom with hazel eyes

Lynxheart

Tom

Handsome cream Siamese tom with brown points with a green eye and a blue eye

Barknose

She-cat

Pretty white Siamese she-cat with brown points and light blue eyes

Silverleaf

Tom

A lilac tom with orange tabby patches and a green eyes

Tawnystep

She-cat

A chocolate colored cat with red and cream mixed in her fur and gold eyes

Wildthorn

Tom

A chocolate colored cat with cream patches and amber eyes

Rosetail

She-cat

A cream colored she cat with lighter points points and golden brown eyes

Antclaw

Tom

Misty gray tom with a big black patch on his back and hazel eyes

Apprentices

Shimmerpaw

She-cat

Sleek silver she-cat with white mittens tipped with black and hazel eyes

Hailpaw

Tom

Long furred sandy colored tom with white spots and green eyes

Adderpaw

Tom

Long furred dark brown tom with molten white spots and hazel eyes

Queens:

Waveheart

She-cat

A dark gray colored she-cat with a black line on her back and gold eyes

Mother to pantherfur's kits:

Daisykit

She-cat

Tiny gray she-kit with a white chest and hazel eyes

Rock-kit

Tom

Big dark gray kit with a black stripe on his back and gold eyes

Windkit

Tom

Tiny tuxedo tom with long legs and gold eyes

Burningkit

Tom

Pure black kit with long legs and bright gold eyes

Elders:

Aspenbranch

Tom

A gray swirled tabby tom with a white chest and blue-green eyes

Cloverfoot

She-cat

Grumpy old she-cat with scruffy red tabby fur and brown eyes

Shadowclan

Leader:

Darkstar

Tom

Massive cruel dark brown tabby cat with black paws and piercing orange eyes

Deputy:

Scarletfang

She-cat

Pure red she-cat with a big bushy tail and violet eyes

Medicine cat:

Sagefoot

Gentle small white she-cat with light brown toes and green eyes

Medicine cat apperentice:

Tinypaw

Tom

Tiny pure black tom with amber eyes forced into this position by Darkstar

Warriors

Daggerclaws

Tom

Former rouge called dagger, big sandy colored tom with chocolate stripes and hazel eyes

Vixenshine

She-cat

Sister of scarletfang, a long furred red she-cat with a white under belly and violet eyes

Amberfrost

She-cat

Golden-yellow she-cat with a darker underbelly and green eyes

Acornwhisker

Tom

Agile dark gray tom with small black patches and big brown eyes

Oakfire

Tom

Skinny light gray tom with black feet and amber eyes

Coopersong

She-cat

A ginger and black tortishell cat with a white under belly and green eyes

Bonescratch

Tom

Savage dark brown tom with with stripes on his legs and amber eyes

Former rouge

Blizzardwing

Tom

Proud sandy colored tom with lighter spots and pale blue eyes

Bluespring

She-cat

Long legged blue tabby with big blue eyes

Emberflight

Tom

Cream colored tom with reddish points and gold eyes

Gorsebrook

Tom

Long furred lilac colored tom with black toes and light blue eyes

Sweet-thistle

She-cat

Long furred lilac colored cat with black patches and blue eyes

Grayeye

Tom

Pure black tom with strange gray eyes

Pebblespike

She-cat

Calico she-cat with gray and red patches with green eyes

Owlfern

She-cat

Light brown cat speckled with lighter brown and has amber eyes

Birchspirt

Tom

Pure golden tom big brown eyes

Smokeheart

Tom

Big black tom swirled with white and has gold eyes

Apprentices:

Forestpaw

Tom

Small gray tom with amber eyes

Rushpaw

She-cat

Tiny dark gray she-cat with three black tail rings and amber eyes

Beepaw

She-cat

Small gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Queens/kits:

Mistpetal

She-cat

Small light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Expecting Oakfire's kits

Olivestep

She-cat

Calico she-cat with olive green eyes

Mother to Blizzardwing's kits:

Flashkit

Tom

Long legged white tom with orange patches and pale blue eyes

Sandykit

She-cat

Sandy colored kit with a white patch on her chest and olive eyes

Marshkit

She-cat

Small calico kit with big olive eyes

Elders:

Stonewing

She-cat

Grumpy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Riverclan:

Leader: Eaglestar

She-cat

Small proud golden tabby with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Deputy:

Heatherfoot

She-cat

Lilac colored she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Stormwhisper

Tom

Quiet gray tabby tom with white paw and blue eyes

Warriors:

Lichenfield

Tom

Sandy colored tom tom with brown points and yellow eyes

Ottercreek

She-cat

Small light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and big green eyes

Laketail

She-cat

Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Flamepounce

Tom

Red spotted tom with gold eyes

Brownfeather

Tom

Fluffy dark brown tom with big white paws and navy blue eyes

Duskspot

She-cat

Black she-cat flecked with red and has blue eyes

Troutclaw

Tom

Big blue tom with amber eyes

Mossfreeze

Tom

Pale gray almost white tom with silvery-blue eyes

Twilightcloud

She-cat

Fluffy gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Firebreeze

Tom

Ginger tom with lighter legs and tail and hazel eyes

Badgertail

Tom

Short black and white patches tom with a shorter tail than normal cats and brown eyes

Flowerstorm

She-cat

Short black she-cat with slightly lighter flecks and brown eyes

Graynose

She-cat

Dark gray she-cat with big green eyes

Apprentices:

Prickelpaw

Tom

Dusty brown tabby tom with a white under belly and yellow eyes

Turtlepaw

She-cat

Small dusty brown cat with a big black patch on her back and teal eyes

Birchpaw

She-cat

Brown tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and yellow eyes

Queens:

Heathertail

She-cat

Sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

Mother to Mossfrezze's kits:

Briarkit

She-cat

Silvery-white she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Dewkit

Tom

Big sandy colored tom with white patches and blue eyes

Hailfeather

She-cat

Dark gray she-cat with black feet and bright green eyes

Expecting troutclaw's kits

Elders:

Whiskerheart

Tom

Small white tom with black with brown eyes

Birdstorm

She-cat

Golden tabby she-cat with brown paws and light brown eyes


	2. Prologue

I bet most of you are happy this came out so fast. i wanted about 10 views before i put this out but 9 is close enough, I know this is really short but enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Starlingkit ran in terror from a small dark shape with long sharp claws and glowing red eyes. Starlingkit was exhausted, she felt as though she had been running for moons. Her lungs screamed for air, and after each huge rushed breath she needed another. She looked up ahead to see a wide clearing and a big tree right in the center.

"I can make it!" She thought. Starling tried to leap for the tree. But as she bunched her haunches her legs gave way and she collapsed.

She was panting like she had never taken a breath before, and the shadowy cat padded up to her slowly with an evil toothy grin. The cat's teeth and claws were dripping with blood. The cats eyes glowed a bright red. The figure stopped right above her. Starlingkit still couldn't make out who it was. She couldn't make a sound and she couldn't look away. Starlingkit was paralyzed with fear. Her muscles tensed as the cat suddenly lifted a paw from the ground and stretched it's claws. It put the paw on Starlingkit. Starlingkit screamed with pure terror.

Starlingkit's eyes shot open, but she was still screaming. Wrennose, Petalsong, Sunstone, Lilykit, and Molekit were all looking at her with wide eyes as she snapped her mouth shut.

Wrennose wrapped her tail around her kit.

"Was it the dream again?" She asked.

Starlingkit nodded as the other cats settled back into their nests. This wasn't the first time she had that dream, and she assumed it wouldn't be the last. Each time a cat who she couldn't tell the identity of chased her through a gloomy forest. And each time it ended with the cat placing a paw on her.

"Oh my poor kit, " Wrennose mewed, "why does Starclan chose to share such awful dreams with my poor kit."

Starlingkit giggled in her squeak kit voice.

"I'm ok, really." She squeaked.

"Ok..." Wrennose mewed, "just remember the dreams can't hurt you here or anywhere."

Starlingkit nodded.

"Now try to get some sleep." Wrennose whispered as she curled around Starlingkit.

Starlingkit tucked her head in her paws and waited for her mothers breathing to drift off. As soon as it did, Starlingkit drifted to sleep.


End file.
